Last Ones
by musicalsarelife
Summary: A little scene between Blaine and the Warblers Council right after everyone has agreed the Kurt and Blaine should sing a duet at Regionals.  Hopefully it's funnyish…


A/N: Just a little one-shot. Not totally sure how great it is (it's not really), but it was in my head and wouldn't go away, so you all get to look at it now.

"Last Ones"

Warblers rehearsal had ended, and Blaine smiled at Kurt, who smiled back at him. He walked up to the younger boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He would have loved to do more, kiss him, hug him, just stare into the eyes that held every emotion in the world, but it was not the time or place to do it, so he settled for a clap on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, Kurt."

A lovely pink blush was covering Kurt's cheeks, and why hadn't Blaine noticed he did that before?

"Thanks. I mean, thank you. You pretty much got the whole thing to happen-"

"You deserve it," for your gorgeous voice, for challenging all of us, especially me, for being strong and beautiful…for being you. Blaine wished he had the courage to actually say those things, but he didn't. He did let himself get just a little lost in Kurt's eyes, though.

"Thanks."

"I'll text you about rehearsing, okay?"

"Yeah. Bye."

Blaine let his hand drift down Kurt's arm, as Kurt left. He bit his lip to keep from releasing a much less than dignified squeal, but he bounced up on his toes a little and let a deep, happy sigh rush out of his lungs. He was going to be able to spend time alone with Kurt! Life could not be better.

He was snapped out of his reverie by David's cough, and Wes saying, "Well, thank God that sickeningly sweet display is over. I'm going to get diabetes."

"Huh?" Blaine turned to see the council still at their desk. he had been so caught up in Kurt that he hadn't even noticed they hadn't left.

"You and Kurt…God." Thad rolled his eyes.

Blaine had no idea what they meant, but he smiled. "Thanks guys, for supporting my idea. I promise you-"

"Save it." David cut him off, "Water?"

Blaine nodded, and David threw him a bottle from the flat of Evian the Warblers kept in the practice room. "No really, I really appreciate-"

This time Thad interrupted him. "Just stop, Blaine. Do you think we don't have ears?"

"Or eyes." Wes rolled his eyes.

"But, mostly ears." Thad countered, and the other two nodded.

"You and Kurt sound great together. Your voices blend beautifully. You have great chemistry. It would have been stupid to pick another Warbler, when you two are obviously perfect together." David explained.

Blaine grinned and sat down on a couch. "Yeah, Kurt and I do work well together." He took a sip of water.

"Plus," Wes said, "By that display you're finally going to make a move for Kurt."

Blaine promptly spat the water he was drinking, spraying five feet in front of him. Wes, who stood closest to him, frowned, brushed off the sleeves of his blazer, and pulled out a cloth to dry his gavel. "I-wha-uh-" Blaine sputtered.

"Oh please, Blaine, please tell us you are going to ask Kurt out. Please, put us all out of our misery." David practically begged.

"What-what do you mean?" Had his plans been that transparent? Well, not his plans exactly. Asking Kurt out hadn't exactly been on the agenda, although he really would have liked it. He had really just wanted to spend time with him.

"Blaine, do you know why everyone agreed to Kurt being your duet partner? It wasn't just because you sound great together. It was mostly because everyone hopes this will finally get the two of you to stop being so obnoxiously lovesick." Thad looked and spoke to him as if he were a small, dull child.

"L-lovesick?" Blaine wasn't quite breathing.

"Yeah," David replied as if it were obvious, "It's been painfully clear as day, since you two met, that you were stupid in love with Kurt, and Kurt was just stupid in love right back."

"No. No it wasn't. I just started feeling this recently-"

"Oh God, he really didn't know…" Wes looked from Thad to David with a frightening amount of concern in his eyes. "Blaine, you and Kurt fell for each other from well before 'Teenage Dream,' and we've all been waiting for you to act on it."

"What?" Blaine didn't even realize he was in love? But, how could he miss it for so long?

"Blaine, you've been in love with him forever!" Thad practically shouted. Wes's fingers looked like they were permanently attached to the bridge of his nose, as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I…" Blaine trailed off.

"Basically, yeah." David said, "In fact when you planned the 'Warblers Gap Attack'-"

"Oh god, don't ever mention that." Blaine groaned, and Wes and Thad agreed with his sentiments.

"Anyway," David continued, "we were all pretty much sure you were going to sing to Kurt until you said 'junior manager.' I don't think we would have agreed if we hadn't thought that you would finally be professing your undying love to Kurt."

Blaine stared in silence for several long moments. Then, he groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Oh God! I've been in love with him forever. Was I seriously the last one to notice it?"

"Pretty much." Wes nodded without sympathy. "Well, maybe except for Kurt. He knew he loved you, but I don't think he thought you reciprocated."

"Which is stupid, because you do." Thad interjected.

"Seriously." David agreed.

Blaine groaned. Kurt was at least a step ahead of him. He knew what he had been feeling. Blaine hadn't even gotten that far until now. He was hopeless.

"Wait, guys," Blaine looked up imploringly, "Really, everyone noticed this except me and Kurt?"

"How many times do we have to tell you? Yes!" Thad looked like he was about to lunge and strangle Blaine.

"Oh my God…" Blaine suddenly became lost in thought.

David walked over an patted Blaine on the shoulder, "If it makes you feel any better, you are now officially beating Kurt. You know both of your feelings, and he only knows his."

"So go! Meet with him! Talk to him! Sing with him! Make-out! Have sex! Whatever, just please actually do something." Thad gestured grandly, as he exited.

Wes and David followed, and Wes called out, "Just pick a good song, okay? Just because we wanted you two to get it on," Blaine choked, "doesn't mean I'm anywhere close to okay with losing at regionals."

And, a few moments later, Blaine was left alone with his water bottle, a whole lot of thinking to do, and the pressure to find the absolute perfect song to sing.

He took a deep breath and a long swallow of water, and then began slowly beating his head against the end table next to the couch.


End file.
